


Pretty. What do we blow up first? (Or: Fly my X-Wing.)

by shihadchick



Category: Star Wars: X-Wing - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fab Four take on the Fab Four. Or, at least, the Fab Four take on Wraith Leader and the XO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty. What do we blow up first? (Or: Fly my X-Wing.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



Asked a Taanabian what he wanted to be,  
He said, "Yub Yub Commander", smiled at me.  
"I'm a pilot and prankster, marksman supreme,  
But I can show you something you've never seen."

"Antilles you can fly so far,  
Right inside the second Death Star,  
Antilles you can fly so far,  
And take out the power regulator!"

I made Janson go check his other boot,  
It's a felony to wear an Ewok as a swimsuit,  
But we'll get these Wraiths to form a great squad,  
(Please don't mention Fod, Lod and Dod.)

"Antilles you can fly so far,  
Right inside the second Death Star,  
Antilles you can fly so far,  
And take out the power regulator!"

Boom-boom m'boom-boom YEAH!

"Antilles you can fly so far,  
Right inside the second Death Star,  
Antilles you can fly so far,  
And take out the power regulator!"

I told Janson that we can't really stay,  
The folk of Adumar don't follow our ways,  
Outside Iella's door he nobly stayed,  
Waiting until I could finally get laid.

"Antilles you can fly so far,  
Right inside the second Death Star,  
Antilles you can fly so far,  
And take out the power regulator!"

Boom-boom m'boom-boom yeah!  
Boom-boom m'boom-boom yeah!  
Boom-boom m'boom-boom yeah!  
Boom-boom m'boom-boom yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> Yub yub! Happy LifeDay. :D


End file.
